Addicted Confessions
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: The InuYasha gang end up in a rehab clinic but what happens when their addiction slowly beome each other. Please Read and Review
1. Addicted Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series

_Addicted Confessions_

The silver haired man in a white coat slammed the phone against the his desk. He sighed and looked over his office. He turned in his chair towards the window that was behind him. The man looked out into the sky and sighed.

_This morning started so well. Why did mother have to call? Why did she have to tell me about him? _ The man thought.

_I thought he was doing good for himself, but he had to go fuck things up. I knew letting him fly off to New York was going to relapse his ass. _

"I promise I'll stay clean my ass. He fucking promised me this shit." _After all that I've done for him. _

Then the man's thoughts were interrupted as a young lady with mid length raven hair with papers stacked in her hand walked into his office. She closed the door and the wind from the action made her brillant white coat blow silently across the wooden floor. She stared at the chair that back was facing towards her and she sighed.

_Why does he do this to himself? _ "Sesshomaru, I have the files."

The office chair swung around facing the petite doctor, Rin Miratsu.

Sesshomaru looked over Rin and all of his troubles seem to disappear.

Rin was a doctor of the narcosynthesis department at the hospital for about 6 years now. Sesshomaru always believed that she was a little naive at times, but she was a determined little spitfire that he liked to have around.

"Rin, what did I tell you?"

The small doctor sighed. "_Dr._ Sesshomaru, I have the files."

"Well, bring them to my desk."

The woman walked over and sat down in a chair opposite of the man that was the head chief of this whole building and the man that she loved but never admitted it to him or even fully to herself. Rin handed him the stack of manilla folders. Sesshomaru took them looked up into Rin's eyes and gave her a solemn look.

"Is..._his_ file in here?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sesshomaru sighed. "He said he would stay clean."

"Um...there's a new psychiatrist on staff." Rin said trying to change the subject.

"Mmm. What's her name?"

"It's Kagome Higurashi. She has a Ph.d in psychiatry and a Doctors in pyschology

"Well, I do need help in this hospital." _Fresh meat is just what I need. _

"How about I read off the new roster."

"I think that would be a good idea." _Becasue thinking of that fuck up is bad for my health._

"First is Miroku Houshi. Age: 26. Addiction: Sex."

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair. "Mmm. Sex addict. Give me a synopsis on him."

"It says here that he frequently has sex with women every night. Mr. Houshi works at a local daycare. He has been sued three times for sexual harassment."

"Three? That's not that bad."

"Oh, did I say three? I meant 33."

"33!"

Rin smiled nervously. "Yeah, and um..." Rin looked over the last line and was simply frigtened at what she saw.

"Is that all, Dr. Miratsu?"

She was afraid to read the last line because it scared her to say it out loud.

"Um...yeah that's it."

"Read the next one."

"Sango Taijia. Age: 25 Addiction: Alcohol."

"Mmm. That's it."

"Um...her mother was a bad alcoholic."

"Well, it figures. Most people who suffer from the drug usually have a close family member who was used it heavily."

"Yeah. Then we have, Kouga Ookami. Age: 28. Addiction: Speed pills."

"What else."

"Um...his wife, Ayame, wants to accompany him."

"Why? What's her addiction" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"I don't know I guess her addiction _is_ Kouga."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "I have limited space as it is."

"It's just a wife whose concerned about her husband."

"This is just bullshit. I knew something would happen to me. Just get to the next person."

It was quiet after the silver haired doctors statement.

Rin shifted uneasily in her chair. "Um...last one is InuYasha Taisho. Age: 21. Addiction...heroin."

After Rin announced his name it was quiet and an uncomfortable silence draped the room. Then Sesshomaru stood up and slowly walked towards the door. His footsteps making hollow noise until his reached the wooden opening.

"I'll see you at lunch."

He then walked out of the office leaving Rin to her thoughts.

_Poor, Sess. He works too hard._

She looked at InuYasha's bio and sighed. Rin then thought about the first guy's summary and nearly shuddered.


	2. Don't Cry For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series or it's characters.

_Addicted Confessions_

**Chapter I: ** _Don't Cry For Me_

_2 years earlier..._

The tall figure walked the slick, steamy streets of New York...lost...not being able to hold onto himself. He'd been rejected once again...betrayaed yet again and he only knew one way that could make everything better. He looked up to the tall apartment complex letting God's tears fall on his face, letting the rain wash away his pain. This man, this lost man, moved his wet, moonlit hair out of his face. He walked up to the door and rang the bell that would direct him to room 216.

_"Hello."_ The voice in the speaker responded

"Um...yeah. Is Slim there?" His voice shaky from nerves and the ice cold rain.

_"Who wants to know?" _

"It's...Yash."

The voice in the speaker let out a low chuckle. _"Long time, no see. Life's been treating you rough again, huh?"_

"Uh..y..yeah." InuYasha shivered.

"I'll buzz you in and make it all better."

When InuYasha heard this it wasn't too long before he heard the buzzing noise and he was in the apartment building on his way to begin the end of his life.

_Present day..._

InuYasha held his head fidgeting with his fingers as he looked at the white floor beneath him. He heard light footsteps approach him and InuYasha immediately knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru's waiting." The voice lightly said.

"I can't believe this shit."

Rin smiled sadly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Yash...it's gonna be okay."

He looked up to see the petite doctor before him. "How do you know that?"

It was silent before Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just hope." with that Dr. Miratsu walked off letting her small heels click with her.

_Can't believe this is happening to me again. It's all her fault! Bitch._

The hanyou thought before he got up and let out a sigh. "Here we go." Inuyasha walked slowly down the familiar hallway until he reached the door that read Sesshomaru Taisho. He opened the door and watched his older half brother waiting solemnly with his hands folded.

"Sit." The voice rumbled.

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you." InuYasha said closing the door and leaning against the wall.

"Suit yourself." As the words left his mouth the stubborn brothers became silent, too proud to speak to each other. "Um...you know...the only reason I'm doing this is for your mother. Other than that, I would've left your overdosed ass out in New York."

"Nice to know you didn't change." _You stuck up asswipe_

"Same here, brother." _You drugged up ingnoramus._

"I'm gonna go check the grounds."

"There's nothing you haven't seen before." Sesshomaru said curtly.

"Fuck you, _Fluffy_."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You're so immature. Just be in the lounge hall at 3:00 o'clock for orientation." InuYasha snorted then walked out of the fine office leaving Sesshomaru high strung in his chair. _This much stress has got to be bad for my health._

A woman with long raven hair stood in the middle of a newly decorated office of light pastel colors. She took a deep breath and smiled as she looked over her permanent home away from home. "I think it looks pretty good."

"I do, too."

The woman turned around to be matched with a small petite woman in a white coat. "Oh, um..hi. You must be Rin."

"Yes, I am. You must Kagome."

Kagome extended her hand and Rin took and shook it. "You've been here only for 2 hours and you office looks gorgeous. Maybe you could decorate mine because lord knows it needs help."

Kagome smiled at the small bubbly woman. "Um...I would love to, but I'm kind of hungry. Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, it's pass the lounge hall, but it's closed until orientation."

Kagome cringed "Really! Damn, my stomach sounds like a bear."

Rin giggled then reached in her purse. "Here. I know it's nothing, but I'm sure it can hold you off before 3:00." She said handing Kagome a big cookie.

"Thanks, my stomach appreciates it."

Rin giggled. "Glad to be at your service and welcome to the team." with that Rin walked out of the office.

Kagome sighed and sat in a nearby chaise lounge . "She's so nice."

InuYasha walked the hallways the he knew too well. He was beginning to get bored and decided to go to the old storage room to collect his thoughts. On the way there Inuyasha nearly bumped into Rin.

"Yash, how was the talk with your brother."

"Mind numbing."

Rin giggled. "He's just trying to help you. He knows what's best."

"Yeah, right. I'm so pissed that I have to go through the same shit over again."

"That's what he said, but, besides, there's a new pyschiatrist. A woman."

InuYasha smiled. "Is she hot?"

"She has a great personality."

He groaned. "Arrggh! So, she's ugly."

"Who said she was ugly."

"Anytime someone says, _she has a great personality, _she's whether ugly or old."

Rin shook her head. "You're still just as shallow." Rin said walking away. InuYasha grabbed her arm and backed Rin her up against the wall.

"Yash..w..what are you doing?"

He stared deeply into her deep chocolate brown eyes. "I've been meaning to tell you how good you look. The last couple of years been good to you." He said in a low husky tone.

Rin shivered from the light warmth of his breath against her cheek. "Yash, if you don't get off of me."

"When are you and me going to hook up."

Rin smiled and pushed him away. "Boy, you must delusional. You already know about me and..."

"Sesshomaru! He hasn't once noticed you."

Rin head casted down for a slight second. "I know...but he will."

"When he doesn't, you know who to come to."

Rin laughed out loud walking away. "I'll come when I can trust that you can stay clean for more than 3 years."

"Ouch! Rin, why you gotta be so mean to me!" InuYasha yelled after her until she was out of his sight.

He shook his head at the whole scene. He knew Rin belonged to Sesshomaru even though he was too caught up in his work to even notice the petite goddess that was so deeply in love with him. InuYasha proceeded down the corridor to the old storage room. He opened door and his mouth dropped at the sight before him.

There she was the most beautiful woman laying in a chaise lounge, nibbling on a cookie. InuYasha started at her long, black hair to her perfectly shaped oval face. Her eyes closed...savoring the treat she was eating. He then noticed her white blouse that didn't seem to button up at the top because the girth of her breasts. InuYasha then trailed down her 22 waistline, pass the shapely hips that were covered by a short navy blue skirt that shown a great deal of her long, creamy legs.

_"She's perfect."_

Kagome had her eyes closed savoring the cookie that the nice doctor gave to her. She couldn't help but feel a presence among her own. Kagome opened her eyes and her breath immediately caught it's self. Her eyes widen as she choked up some of her cookie. Kagome looked at the man before her His long, silver mane and sweet honey-dipped eyes. His manly, rugged structure that was hugged by a white T-shirt and jeans.

"Um...who are you?" Kagome said getting up to even out her skirt.

"Mmmjigv." InuYasha wanted to give a real answer, but when he saw her stormy eyes open, all coherent words must have let right along with his mind.

"Is that Arabic?" Kagome asked confused by the name.

InuYasha shook his head. "Um..I meant to say that my name is InuYasha Taisho."

"Aahh! Dr. Taisho, I've been meaning to meet you. My name is Kagome, it's a pleasure working for you in these facilities"

_Dr. Taisho? _"Oh, you must mean, Sesshomaru. I'm his brother."

"Oh, I feel stupid. Are you a doctor here?"

"Um...not exactly." InuYasha said trying avoid the topic.

"Well, I'm the new psychiatrist." Kagome said lending out her hand.

"You're not ugly _or_ old." InuYasha said taking Kagome's hand.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you"

"Um...so, I hear you have a great personality."

A/n: So that's the start of the story.


	3. In An Instant

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Addicted Confessions_

Chapter II: _In An Instant_

_2 months earlier_

A brown haired beauty woke up to violent shrugging. "Sis, get up! Sis!" The woman cracked open an eye revealing her dark crimson jewels.

"Kohaku, why are you waking me up this time of night" She groggly said as she slowly sat up.

"Sango, it's 7:30! You have to drop me off at school."

"It's Sunday."

"It's Monday!"

Sango rose up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Really? Mmm, well go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

The 15 year old boy sighed as he sat down on his sister's bed. "Sis, I'm worried about you."

"Why would you worry about me?"

"Ever since mom and dad died you've been drinking a lot."

"I'm okay. I didn't even drink all week."

"Then what is this!" Kohaku said raising up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"It's nothing, but a drink!"

"You lied! You said you didnt drink."

"It's not like it's illegal or something."

"That's what makes it so bad!"

"You don't understand. You're nothing, but 15 years old."

Kohaku shot up. "Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I don't know what an addiction is! I do have a health class. I think you need help."

"I don't need shit! You just mind your own damn business!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku air caught his throat as his eyes watered.

"Kohaku I'm sorry...I.."

"You're just like mom!" He said then left out of the room.

"Brother, wait!" Sango said trying to get out of bed but got caught in the covers and fell face first on the carpeted floor.

Sango sighed as she scrambled to her feet. She ran under bed and pulled out a bottle of Absolut vodka. Unscrewing the cap, she drunk it letting the liquid fire ease down her throat. She looked upon a picture of her mother and father. "This is all your fault." Sango whispered to herself as she let the bottle crash to the floor.

Kohaku heard the bottle crash and sighed. "She needs help." He heard rambling and saw her sister run down the stairs. Her hair a mess, her dress on backwards, and mix matched slippers on.

"Come on. So you won't be late."

"Um...sis, your dress is on backwards."

Sango grabbed the boy's arm and stormed out of the front door.

"It don't matter. What matters is your education."

Sango arrived at the school at a shreeching halt. "Okay, you're here."

"Um..thanks." Kohaku said gripping onto his seatbelt.

Sango leaned down and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Be a good boy and have a nice time at school."

"Sis, can you promise to pick me up on time."

"Sure." Sango said smiling at her little brother as he proceeded out of the small car. "And Kohaku?" The teenage boy turned around to acknowledge his sister. "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning. I will try to cut down on the alcohol."

Kohaku nodded his head as he turned around and proceeded into the building. Sango sighed as she watched her brother walk into the high school that she attended seven years ago before her mother and father died in a car crash. Her life was tooken away from her. College, her boyfriend, and her friends all flew out of the window. Sango sighed and driving off.

The little boy sat on the cold concrete curb. He hugged himself as the night began to slowly fall upon him. "Not again." He grumbled as he looked behind to see the deserted school building. It was 7:00 o'clock in the evening and he got out at 3:00 in the afternoon.

"This couldn't get any worse." mumbled the little boy.

He then felt a small drop of water fall on his head. He looked up in the sky, then in an instant a whole mess of water drops hit his face. "Oh, for the love of God!" Kohaku said as he raised his books and lifted them over his head. Kohaku heard the car and he didn't bother to look up because he already knew who it was.

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry, Kohaku. I lost track of time."

He got up and got in the car. "Just take me home."

Sango sighed and drove off. She looked at her little brother then at the windshield wipers. "I'm really sorry, you know."

Kohaku sunk into his seat. "You always say that. It's gettting kind of old."

"I'm really trying here."

"Whatever. I smell the alcohol on you."

"Kohaku, look at me." Sango said softly

Kohaku turned his head towards the window watching the melting world pass before him in a blur of lights and blurbs. "Just keep driving, okay."

Sango stopped the car abruptly. "Not until you look at me."

Kohaku sighed as he looked over to his sister and saw a big semi heading for them.

"Sango!" Kohaku screamed.

Sango quickly turned around and saw the truck and was stunned in her place. All she could hear was the screams of her kid brother.

Sango stood there and let the blaring white light consume her whole.

Sango cracked her eye open to the sounds of a steady beat. The light from the white surroundings hit her head like a ton of bricks. "Ow. Where am I?"

"Ms. Taijia, you're finally awoke."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm Dr. Yamigatchi. I've been caring for you for the last month and a half."

"Month and a half!"

"You've been in a comatose state ever since the car accident."

"Car accident!"

"Yes, and your...brother."

"Kohaku! Is he alright?" Sango said abruptly sitting up.

"Ms. Taijia, you should lay back down."

"I'm perfectly fine. Just tell where my brother is."

The doctor swallowed hard before he spoke again. "Um...the semi truck smashed into the drivers side and..."

"Where is my brother!"

"It crashed you car into a nearby building...the passenger's side was completely totaled."

"Where is Kohaku!"

"He's...dead."

The doctor whispered _dead_ in such low voice it didn't seem that ears could hear it, but Sango heard it. She heard it and the words hit her like a harsh tsunami wave.

"W...what? W..where's his body?"

"Some of your neighbors volunteered to bury him in the graveyard next to you parents."

"No!" Sango screamed as she balled out into a complete and utter hysterical state.

_Present day..._

"_I'll do this for you, Kohaku. I'm sorry"_

Sango thought as she sat down the large lounge hall of the rehab that she checked into. She tried to pay attention to what the tall silver haired speaker was talking about, but she couldn't pull her thoughts away from her brother until...

"Excuse me, miss. Is this seat taken?"

Sango looked up to see the face that the low indulging voice belonged to. All she saw was calm, violet eyes and a handsome smile. She also noticed the shine from the gold jewlery that hung about his ears.

"Um...no."

The smile grew wider as he sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi."

As Sango saw this calm, handsome man. She immediately knew that in an instant her life would change...forever.

A/n: So sad. So sad.


	4. Little At A Time

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Addicted Confessions_

**Chapter III:** _Little at a Time_

InuYasha sat on the floor of the dark mirky hallways behind the lounge hall smoking a cigarette. He could hear Sesshomaru's endless monotone speech that he knew word for word. _"Here at my clinic, you **can **get better"_ InuYasha heard his brother and mouthed along then let out a snort.

"He's such a douche bag." InuYasha said taking another drag from his cigarette. He knew he would get in trouble if anyone caught him smoking in a rehab clinic, but he didn't really care at the moment. All he could really care about was the bitch that had him in here. _It's not really her fault._ InuYasha conscious came talking. He dismissed it because he never listened to common sense even if it was his own.

"Got another cigarette."

InuYasha whipped around to see the a tall man with long midnight hair pulled up high into a ponytail.

"Um...yeah." InuYasha said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and handed it to the man.

"Thanks, man. I've been dying for...something." He said as he sat down next to InuYasha. "Name's Kouga." He said extending his hand.

InuYasha looked at his hand then back at the man. "InuYasha."

"Well, InuYasha you got a light."

Rin sat the audience of the lounge hall just to get a feel of the new members and some old. Thinking this, brought up the thought of InuYasha. _He was doing so well. Sesshomaru was starting to be happy again._ Rin then looked up to the man on stage. His fine tailored suit and his long, soft hair. She imagined it was soft because she never actually touched it and oh how she wanted to. His eyes, like a warm sunset; yet were often cold like a winter breeze. She loved him and would do anything at all for him. Rin sighed as she knew that the feelings weren't mutal. The mere thought of him not loving her back made her queezy inside.

"You alright."

Rin turned into the direction of the voice. It was a smiling red head with piercing green eyes. "I'm alright."

"That's good." The woman smiled then turned to face the stage. She then turned back to face Rin again. "By the way my name's Ayame Ookami."

Rin smiled. "You're Kouga's wife."

"Yep." She chirped like a hyper canary. "How'd you know?"

"I work here and read the files for the newcomers."Rin informed her.

"Oh, well, you should know I'm not an addict. I'm just worried about my husband."

"Is that your husband?" Rin said pointing to an old bald man that was sitting a seat away from Ayame.

"No, he left about 10 minutes ago." Rin squinted her eyes as she could faintly smell smoke, but just shrugged it off. "Um...why did he leave?"

Ayame shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He always leave for long periods of time. I just found out he was addicted to speed pills when the cops found him strung out in alley behind a club."

"Mmm. So, he's gone a lot?" Rin said with worry creeping in her voice.

"Pretty much. You shouldn't worry, though. I'm used to it."

Rin nodded then rose up from her chair."I'll be right back. I got an idea of where he might be."

InuYasha and Kouga laughed as they sat down in the hallways. "You're cool, man." Kouga said letting go of his deep chuckle.

"You ain't that bad yourself."

"So, what brings you up in rehab." Kouga asked trying to get some decent conversation going.

InuYasha sighed then inhaled out of his litted fag before speaking. "Heroin." he said plainly.

"Oh." Kouga said then remained quiet as he silently cursed himself for asking the question. It was quiet between the two men as the smoke rose above them in clouds of gray.

"So...what _you_ up here for." InuYasha said refusing to be in an uncomfortable situation.

"Man..." Kouga then let out a small chuckle. " The reason I'm up here is my wife."

InuYasha smiled. "That bad, huh? "

"Naw, she ain't that bad...just a little bit needy at times. Talks entirely to damn much. Plus, she can't have kids."

"Besides the talking, sounds like you hit the jackpot, man." InuYasha chuckled as he inhaled another heep of smoke before blowing it out.

"I just want some kids." Kouga said plainly.

InuYasha shook his head. "Personally, I can't stand 'em. They're evil little snot-nosed bastards."

"I know I ain't going to be around long and I just want my legacy to live on. If I die then the Ookami blood just disappears off the earth."

"I can understand that, but they're _still_ just evil little snot-nosed bastards." Kouga and InuYasha laughed off of this.

"Excuse me." a stern feminine voice said among then men. InuYasha cringed as he already knew who it was.

_Damn._

"InuYasha!"

"Uh...hey, Rin." _Damn, I'm going to get it._

"Don't _hey, Rin_ me. What in the hell are you doing?"

"...nothing" InuYasha said nervously.

"You stupid bastard."

"Come on, Rin. It's just a smoke nobody'll know."

The cloud of smoke then got hot enough to trigger the smoke detector. InuYasha heard the beeping as he silently knew what was the happen next. Then he felt as wave of water hit him and people screaming. He looked up to Rin's soaked figure.

"I'm in trouble ain't I?"

"You damn right." Rin said shaking her head letting her drenched tresses swing every which way.

"What in the hell were you thinking, you baka!" Sesshomaru roared as he slammed his hands on the wet papers on his desk. InuYasha had to hold in a laugh at his brother's appearance. His hair was starting to dry from being so wet and started to frizz up from the moisture.

"Um...sorry." InuYasha said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You damn right you're sorry."

InuYasha couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to let his laugh out.

"What's so damn funny, dimwit!"

"You know you look like a troll doll. Thank god, I get my shine and luster from my mother."

"Get the fuck out!" InuYasha chuckled as he got up and walked out of his older brother's office. On the way out he happened to bump into Kagome. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hello, Mr. Taisho."

InuYasha cringed at how formal and distant the greeting he received from her. He then cleared his throat before speaking on the situation. "Mr. Taisho is my father's name. Please, call me InuYasha."

Kagome smiled fully giving InuYasha a peek at her flawless white teeth and at this certain type of innocence about her that made his insides flip.

"Okay, _InuYasha_, where are you headed off to?"

"Why? You planning on going with." InuYasha said seductively has he inched closer to her. As he entered into her personal zone InuYasha could smell her light scent of perfume mixed with her arousal. "Kagome, I'm going to be straight forward with you. I think you pretty and I think we should go out sometimes."

"Oh, you do?" Kagome said jokingly. _He is too cute._ She thought to herself.

"Yeah...I do. So, what you say about that." InuYasha said in a dark lingering tone that he knew would sweep Kagome off of her feet.

Kagome swallowed hard as InuYasha moved even closer to her as if he was going to kiss her or something. If it was a few years ago, Kagome would jump all on the fine man standing in front of her, but she was not trying to get into another relationship that caught you up in a web of emotions. Kagome was only committed to one thing: _her job._

"I can't do that, InuYasha."

InuYasha kept a straight face trying to pretend like he wasn't crushed by her response. "It's cool, but I ain't done with you yet, Ms. Higurashi." InuYasha then leaned in closer capturing her lips with his for a brief chaste kiss before releasing them and walking away like nothing happened. Kagome was shocked at his bold action, but decided to brush it off since she had to go meet her new boss.

Sesshomaru sat in his office brushing his hair until it regained it's shiny, moonlit appearance. He then sat back into his chair just pissed at the days events. He knew InuYasha was nothing but trouble. _I honestly fell for the shit he was telling me how he was off the stuff for good. How he would change his life and go to New York to find a job._ He knew the trip would only cause the demise of his younger brother's life. Now, Sesshomaru mind was set on the fact that all InuYasha's talk was just the smooth game of a heroin addict. "I just can't believe the type of shit that..."

"Dr. Taisho, sir?"

Sesshomaru stopped his sentence as he heard the soft feminine voice and perceived the aroma of light perfume. He looked up only to be see a young lady with long raven hair and a pair of the most innocent and hypnotizing ocean view eyes.

"Um...ah..I.."

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi the new psychiatrist."

Sesshomaru shook his head of his thoughts. "Of course you are." He said in a nervous tone. He then cleared his throat asking how well she was adjusted to her new job in a deep, demanding voice that was Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed at the air of the man she was facing. Other than the looks, he was nothing like his younger sibling. Sesshomaru had a confidence about him that was strong unlike InuYasha which was put on for show and play.

"Um...everything is great the people here are really nice. Especially, Dr. Miratsu."

"Yes, Rin in very friendly." Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted to her for minute. He thought about how friendly and upbeat she was and always helped with his problems even though she didn't have anything to do with it. Especially his problem with his young brother. Sesshomaru then began to think a little more about Rin, forgetting the young psychologist in front of him that was calling out his name.

"Dr. Taisho, are you okay?" Kagome said a little uneasy at the distant look his had upon his face.

"Um...of course. Just...enjoy yourself and don't give me a reason to fire you."

Kagome smiled thinking of it as a joke, but didn't see any amusement on the summer eyed doctor. "Um..I won't, sir."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome quickly left out of his office. _Why would Rin come in to my mind at a time like this. Could it possibly be that I have feelings for my employee...**No**! It couldn't be, but that Kagome sure is a hot little number._


	5. Collide

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Addicted Confessions_

Chapter IV: _Collide_

Kagome sat in her office playing with the dark curls of her hair. She gazed out of her window at the setting sun that gave her office a calm amber glow. At that moment she thought of InuYasha and how he kissed her earlier. Kagome's delicate fingers trailed her lips that were still burning from the silver maned hanyou's kiss. _ How dare he just...just kiss me like that._

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up to see a brown eyed girl with long brown hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sango, your patient for the hour." Sango said letting herself in and seating down on the chaise lounge.

"Oh, dear God, I forgot. Um...Sango was it?" Kagome said looking through her files until she found said girl's file. _I can't believe I spent all this time lolly gagging when I should've been going over the paitent files._

"Ahh, Sango." Kagome said pulling out her file. She quickly scanned over it and nodded. "Alright." Kagome said sitting in a chair across from Sango. "Let's begin."

Sesshomaru sat in his office thinking about the young pyschiatrist that was working for him. Then Rin walked in with her lab white lab coat swtiching every which way.

"Um...Sesshomaru?"

He groaned as he ran his hands down his face. "Rin." He said in a warning tone.

"I mean _Dr. Taisho._"

He nodded "Thank you. Now what is it that you want."

"Well, I noticed that you seem kind of stressed out lately." Rin said while shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, well you know the cause of that."

Rin smiled as he she knew he was refering to InuYasha. "Yeah, and I was just wondering if maybe you could...I mean we could...go hang out and get your mind off of things around here."

"You know it's very hetic around here and I don't think that's a good idea. It's a nice idea, but not a very logical one."

Rin nodded slowly as she walked out of his office. "Why does he deny me this way?" She said wiping her eyes of upcoming tears.

"Sesshomaru again?"

Rin whipped her head around to see InuYasha coming towards her.

"I wouldn't deny you." InuYasha said getting closer to Rin. He simply hated to see her this way. She didn't deserve it. Why did she serve that prick like he was a God among men or something.

"Not now, InuYasha. I'm not in the mood for your little games."

InuYasha got closer to her. "I ain't playing. If Sesshomaru won't take you out to dinner, I will."

"That's sweet and all, but you can't leave this clinic."

InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should know how much I really care for you, Rin. I know my dumb ass brother don't see the beauty infront of him, but I do and someday he will, too."

Rin smiled. "Thanks, InuYasha. I really do appreciate that."

"Trying to court Rin, huh?"

InuYasha looked up to see the stern look in his face. "Court? What if I am? Jealous or something."

"I could care less of the women you date. When they're my employees, I suggest your dick should stay where it belongs." Sesshomaru said then walked away.

_That's all I am to him. An employee?_ "You know what, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I know. Sesshomaru's a dickhead, but he'll come through."

"No, that's not it. How would you like to have lunch with me in the cafeteria?"

"Um...sure."

Sesshomaru walked down the hallways of his clinic until he reached the office that read, _ Ms. K. Higurashi, Ph.D. _ Sesshomaru leaned his head in to listen to what was going on.

"So, now that we've gotten to know each other and you've cried twice" Kagome said giving her another cleanix. "Let's get to the real reason you're here. Do you know the real reason?" Kagome said as she crossed her legs in the fine leather chair

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I am addicted to alcohol because my mother used to be alchoholic and..."

"Stop right there. It's not your mother's fault. It's nobody's fault but your own. Now, I am not trying to put you down. I accept you as a friend and not some addict. And for you to get better ,like your brother would've wanted you to, you need to accept your responsiblities."

Sango broke out in tears for the third time that session. "Kohaku!" she cried.

"I am so sorry for the loss of brother. Um..." Kagome looked up to the clock and realized it was only 1:20, but she guessed that Sango had enough. It seems that everytime she would bring up her brother she would break out into tears. "Maybe you should leave and we'll start over tomorrow."

Sango nodded then sniffled as she rose and got up. Kagome rose too and walked Sango to the door. Kagome opened the door and the distressed crimson eyed woman walked out.

"Good job."

Kagome jumped at the voice that was next to her. "Hello, Dr. Taisho."

"Hello, Dr. Higurashi. I've been listening to your session."

"Oh, my God you were listening." Kagome said blushing.

"Yeah, you were pretty good."

"Well, I didn't get a Ph. D for nothing." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"You have 40 minutes to spare before your next patient. How about I give you a tour of the place."

_He is so handsome._ Kagome thought as she looked at the tall 7'0ft man before her. Long, silver hair flowed down his back like liquid mercury. Eyes, amber like the warm summer sun, but looked hard as steel. His face could only be defined as belonging to an angel of heaven even though he had the aura of the devil himself.

"Doctor?" Sesshomaru said snapping Kagome out of her daydream.

"Um...yes, I'd like that very much."

Sesshomaru extended his arm for Kagome to wrap hers around it.

Meanwhile Sango was crying her eyes out in the lounge hall. _I have to help myself. That doctor was right it is my fault. It is. _ Then she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Ms. Sango, are you okay?"

Sango looked to see the same handsome and calm face from the orientation. "Oh, well I guess everything is just getting to me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get through it. You seem like a strong enough woman."

_I wonder how could a guy this nice be in this clinic. He doesn't look like the type to be on some type of drug._

"Um...do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he said smiling warmly as he sat in a plush red loveseat opposite of the large matching couch that Sango was seated at.

"Why are you in here? You don't seem like the type."

Miroku chuckled. "I guess I don't. I guess the reason I'm here is just because I love enjoying myself, but I was wondering what a pretty face like you doing here." Miroku said smoothly.

Sango blushed at the compliment. She was too flushed to notice how he avoided the question. "Thank you."

"No, thank God."

"Um...well... the real reason I'm here is to get over my alcohol addiction. I have to do it for my brother."

"Aaah, he's passed on." Miroku said in a congenial manner.

Sango weakly nodded. "Yeah, not too long before that my mother and father died in a car accident." Sango took in a huge breath before releasing it. "It's just so hard you know. I have no family, no friends, nobody." A tears slipped from her eyes staining her porcelain skin with sorrow.

Miroku reached over and lightly landed his hand on Sango's warm delicate one. "You'll have me."

InuYasha and Rin laughed lightly as they finished their portions of the cafeteria food. "So, you're telling me that Sesshomaru's nickname is Fluffy." Rin said giggling.

InuYasha gave her a toothy grin. "Yep, scout's honor." He said landing his hand over his chest.

"InuYasha, you are so far from being a scout." Rin said finishing what was left of her salad. Rin sighed and smiled thankfully at InuYasha.

He looked at her curiously. "What, Rin?"

"I just wanted to thank you for cheering me up today. I really needed it." She said looking down to her manicured fingers.

"Well, after what that dick, Sesshomaru, did..."

Rin held up her hand. "Let's not talk about him. If he doesn't notice me by now, he never will." Rin said as she sucked in a cry of pain as her voice cracked.

A silence fell upon them after her comment. It hurt InuYasha to see Rin like this. She was like a sister to him. Shit, she was more like a mother the way she watched over him his last visit. Sesshomaru just didn't know what a wonderful woman he had in front of him.

"Rin, you're too beautiful to be heartbroken like this." He said as he carassed her soft babydoll face.

Rin snuggled into his warm, yet strong hand. She looked into InuYasha's eyes and at that moment amber melted into brown chocolate as they leaned in until their lips slightly touched.

Rin was the first to pull back as she looked at him with...with...she just couldn't explain it. She looked at InuYasha for the first time as something more than just a little brother or an addict and it scared her. "InuYasha, that wasn't wise for us to do." Rin said quickly rose from her seat and left.

It took InuYasha a couple of moments to realize what had just happened. _What the fuck just happened?_ He thought as he looked up to the clock to see it was 1:56 and he quickly got up and proceeded down the corridor to begin his session with Kagome.

InuYasha walked until he reached Kagome's office and saw her and Sesshomaru dangerously close. He was determined to end any minute of romance they could have. InuYasha cleared his throat and Kagome jumped, but Sesshomaru knew his knuckle head brother arrived to ruin everything.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Seshomaru said annoyed.

"None of your business. Speaking of business, shouldn't you be running one right about now." InuYasha snapped.

Sesshomaru growled low as he looked to the clock and realized he did have a lot of paperwork to do before the day was over. "Well, you're right about that, brother."

"Damn right." InuYasha folded his arms and nodded curtly.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and nodded her way. "I'll see you later, Dr. Higurashi."

"Sure, Dr. Taisho."

"Call me Sesshomaru." He said as he walked down the corridors until he disappeared.

Kagome watched as his form dissapated like a heavenly mirage into the night.

"So, you're with my brother now." InuYasha said rasing himself on his heels then setting himself back down.

Kagome whipped her head around to face InuYasha bringing her midnight curls with her. "What?" she said suprised.

"You heard? What about you and me?"

"Mr. Taisho, I already told you I can't."

InuYasha got closer to her like earlier that day. "Are you sure? I mean I can see passion etched all over your face." He said as he ran his blunt thumb over her soft cheek. InuYasha watched in awe at how beautiful this woman really was. Her bluish-gray eyes swirling like a storm of passion, her button nose, her pouty, full red lips that was begging to be kissed, and all of this fit perfectly in her flushed oval face that was framed by dark raven colored hair. Hair, that looked soft and wavy to the touch. He simply had to have her.

"Mr. Taisho, please I beg of you not to try that stunt you did earlier." Kagome said in a thick passioned whisper. Kagome knew InuYasha was nothing, but trouble. He was like a fattening chocolate. Knowing it was good once it hit your lips, but too much of it went straight to your hips.

"Doctor, you're telling me you didn't enjoy my body pressed up against yours? My lips connecting with your own?" InuYasha said in a low rumble.

"I have to stick to my job and my job only, Mr. Taisho. Now, please leave so I can attend my next patient before they arrive."

InuYasha let out a toothy grin. "I am your patient."

Kagome's face drained all of its blood and turned white. "What!" She rubbed her temples. "Are you serious?"

"As a heartattack, babe."

_Great! Just what I need_

A/n: I really wanted to reveal Miroku's secret in this chapter, but sometimes it always doesnt work your way.


	6. Confessions Of A Hanyou

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Addicted Confessions_

Chapter V: _Confessions Of A Hanyou_

"What!" She rubbed her temples. "Are you serious?"

"As a heartattack, babe."

_He's an addict!_ Kagome thought as she sat down on the chaise lounge. "So, you are an addict?" Kagome said slightly turning her face into a digusted look.

InuYasha noticed the certain change in her face and her aura. He suddenly began to see what she really was? "Is there a problem?" He asked hoping that she wasn't like the others.

"I just thought you were...better than this." She said plainly.

"So, what are you saying?" InuYasha said, his eyes turning cold.

"Nothing, really. It's just I'd expected...nevermind.

InuYasha growled low in his throat. She _was_ like the others. Judging before they even knew shit. _Alright since she wants to play this._"Let's get started, shall we?" InuYasha said as he sat in the chair across from the lounge. He crossed his legs. "So, let's start with your childhood. How did you become such a stuck up?"InuYasha said as he feigned like he was the shrink.

"What? Are you suppose to be counseling me, now?" Kagome said.

"Why not? Cause you sure ain't telling me shit that a pretty little stuck up like you don't understand."

"I am not stuck up." Kagome said straigtening out her suit. "You don't know the half of me."

"Feh and like you do." InuYasha said.

"I've delt with your kind and..."

InuYasha shot up from his chair making Kagome jump a little. "My kind! What the hell is _my _kind." He said angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way...I just..."

"Oh, save it, doc. I know _your_ kind. You finally showed your true colors. I hoped that you would be different from the others, but you're all alike." InuYasha folded his arms and stared at the wall that was adorned with honors and plaques of achievement.

"And how is that?" Kagome said smoothly trying to use a more calm method. A method that would maybe soothe him.

"You all hide behind your honors and awards, thinking you're better than everybody else. You look at "my kind" like the scum of the earth." He shook his head and sighed. "Just like my brother."

"So, is your brother the problem? How do you feel about not having a regular relationship with him? Do you crave attention from him?"

"Hey, don't use that psycho babble on me! _Because_ of my brother, I know when I being fucked with." He said snidely.

"Hey...I am not trying to fuck with...I mean I am not trying to mess with you. I'm just trying to help out."

"Oh, bitch you're just looking for a paycheck. Shit, and maybe if you fuck my brother, you might just getting a fucking raise, right?".

"That's absurd, Mr. Taisho. I can't believe the hostility between us. We need to get on better ground."

"You want better ground, eh? Better ground would be for you _and _my brother to just fuck off!" He yelled in her face.

Kagome became very afraid at the hanyou's outraged behavior. "Are you...high?"She asked seriously.

"High! What? Do I have to be high to yell at you? Well, newsflash, I've been clean for a month now. And heroin addicts don't yell like this. Hell, we'll be lucky to get through a whole sentence before stopping. It's _not _being own drugs is what's making me angry." He said as he plopped down on the chair.

"A month? Not bad."

"I ain't no junkie, sweetheart. Dope...just...it just takes me away from the shame of my life."

"What is there to be ashamed of? You have a loving mother and father with a huge amount of money."

InuYash laughed so hollow that the humor was lost. "Loving! You're right about the money part, but money can't buy happiness." He sighed as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "You mind?" He said as she stuck it in his mouth.

"Yes, that's true. Money doesn't buy happiness. So, are you doing drugs because your family doesn't love you? And yes, I_ do _mind...I'm allergic."

"Fine." He said as he stuffed the fag into his pocket.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Taisho."

"And why the hell should I! I don't owe shit to you and for your info, it ain't my family. It's bigger than that?"

"Bigger than family? Please enlighten me." Kagome said smoothly.

"It was a lady that fucked me up real bad. Brought me to this world and despite her betrayal I lo..." InuYasha stopped his sentence as he looked at the face on Kagome.

"Please continue with this lady you're speaking of." She said smoothly.

"Here you go with _that_ shit again. Stop, lady. You're wasting time. Why can't you doctors understand that ya can't help me. You can't pick up somebody that's fallen beyond your reach."

"We are stretching though. And if I "us" doctors are wasting our time how come you were able to stay clean for three years."

"Hey, don't patronize me and the reason you're wasting your time is because I stayed clean for three years yet, why am I here...in this chair...talking to you."

"That's exactly what we are trying to figure out."

"Who the fuck is this "we" shit. Are you talking about my brother because that fuckoff ain't done shit for me? All he did was make my life a living hell."

"Maybe he's trying to help and you just won't let him."

"I've been letting him most of my life, but he ain't accepting it. You just don't know our childhood together."

"Than tell me." Kagome said crossing her legs.

"Bitch, I don't know you. I don't need to tell you personal things about my life."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said, bitch, I don't know you. Therefore, I aint telling you jack shit."

"Fine. Don't. How about I tell you about _my_ childhood? Would that make you feel better? If I trust in you, will you trust in me?"

"Now see, bitch, that isn't going to work. First off, I don't want to hear about your boring, brady bunch life. Second off, I'm still aint telling you nothing."

"My life isn't boring." Kagome defended. "My life was harder than you think."

"Oh, right Marcia."

"I'm serious. Money wasn't thrown to my feet. I had to work every single damn day of my life to get where I am at. And there is no spoiled, rich junkie that will tell me otherwise." Kagome ended herself in heavy breaths. She shook her head as she straightened her jacket. "I'm quite sorry...um...I was way out of line there."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment as it was dead silent before all that was heard was clapping from the rough hands of a hanyou. "Wow, didn't know there was an actual bitch under all of them corporate clothes. You really taught me a lesson, fire marshall bill." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"InuYasha, this isn't funny. This is real. Real life. Real problems."

"The only _problem_ I see is you guys telling _me_ that I have one. I know I'm fucked up, so let me just be fucked up on my own. Excuse me I have to go." InuYasha said getting up.

"But we have ten more minutes." Kagome said hurriedly jumping off the lounge.

"How about you use the time to take the broomstick from out your ass." He said as he slammed the door.

"Damn." Kagome whispered as she plopped on the chaise lounge.

InuYasha grumbled and stomped down the halls until he reached the door of his brother. He barged in as he saw him working on files.

"What the fuck makes you think you can barge into my office like this." The Youkai raged.

"You know what? You can have that stuck up bitch you call a psychiatrist. She ain't good for nothing." He said then left out of the office slamming the door leaving Sesshomaru dumbfounded _What is he blabbing about?_

InuYasha took out his cigarette as he lit it up and gave it a quick puff. _"Damn, she almost had me. She almost had me tell her everything."_

"Still smoking I see?"

InuYasha whipped his head around to a low voice that could only belong to his father. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Fukushima."

"Yes, but I came to see what you have done to embarrass our family name."

"Embarrass! Feh. Is mom with you?"

"No, she's still in Fukushima."

"Yeah, keep her in the dark while you go off and fuck Sess's mom."

"Boy, don't you use that tone with me and you respect me." He rumbled as his amber eyes turned into cold topaz.

"Yeah, whatever just make sure she doesn't make another one like the jerkwad in that office." InuYasha said as he walked off and brushed passed his old man.

"InuYasha, don't you walk away from me! InuYasha!" He yelled but his youngest son was long gone down the hallways. InuTaisho ran his finely aged hand down his long plantinum locks. He straightened out his black Armani suit before he walked into his eldest son's office. "Sesshomaru, how are you?" He greeted.

Sesshomaru stood up straight, shocked at his father's arrival. "Father, what brings you?"

"You know damn well that your brother is the reason. Izayoi is crying her eyes out about him and it's making me look bad. Sesshomaru, my eldest son, I need you to handle this because media is talking."

"Sure thing, father. How about I treat you to a nice dinner at your favorite restaurant?"

He nodded. "That would be nice." InuTaisho said as he watched his son walk towards the door escorting him out.

He bumped into a small frame with ebony locks. "I'm sorry, mam."

"Now, it was my fault." Kagome softly said as she looked up into the eyes of a man that held great power and she knew from his stare that he did.

"My, my is _this _what is working under you, son. How can you contain yourself? What's your name?"

"Doctor Kagome Higurashi." She said softly.

"Doctor?" InuTaisho said in a voice of approval. "Such a pretty doctor you are." He said caressing her jaw.

Kagome blushed at the affection from the powerful Inu-Youkai then watched Sesshomaru's glare. "Um...thanks."

Sesshomaru knew his father was a womanizer. Despite his marriage to Izayoi, he still fucked anything that walked including his mother.

"Well, me and Sesshomaru were going out to eat and it would do me the honors of bringing such a beautiful being as yourself."

"I wish I could but I have to work. I have a client in five minutes."

"Nonsense get someone else to do it. How about...the Miratsu woman...she's a worthy one to put to work. Aaah, and speak of the ningen..." He said as he spotted her walking down the halls.

"Miratsu! Come." Her commanded and Rin inwardly cringed at the egostical man calling her.

"Master InuTaisho. How wonderful to see you here." She said bowing, hating to be submissive to the jerk.

"Yes, yes, I still see you have the hips of pregnant woman. Such curves on a short petite girl as yourself is unusual. Unlike Dr. Kagome here, whose body have perfect structure."

Rin held every power in her body to not snap and lash at him. She looked over to Sesshomaru who just watched dumbly as his father tore her down. _He always just sit there and watch. For a man that is so powerful to be a complete wimp is shocking to me._

Sesshomaru looked at the way his father verbally abused Rin and it hurt him, but he couldn't speak against his father even though the things he was saying were completely wrong.

"Well, enough of the obvious." Inu-Taisho said as he clapped his hands together. "The real reason I called was because I'd like for you to cover for Dr. Kagome here because I'm going to take her out to eat."

"Sure, Master Inu-Taisho." Rin said pasting on a fake smile.

"Thanks, and I'll bring you doggy bag." He said and Rin maliciously watched the king of male testosterone at it's worst, the man of her dreams, and the girl who was stealing him walk out of the door leaving her alone in the hall. "Damn." Rin said as tears began to gather at her eyes.

InuYasha watched the whole thing with Rin and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a good person and deserved better. When he first came he was young and dumb and she helped him through it. Not his brother or the fancy doctors. It was her.

"Rin?"

Rin whipped her head around only to be faced with the eyes that mirrored the sunset itself.

"I'm here for you."

That's all she wanted to hear. That's all she needed. Was for someone to be there for her and want her. Rin didn't know what happened, but she all but threw herself at the young hanyou and captured his lips in hers.

InuYasha was shocked at first, but who was he to refuse her in her time of need. He said he'd be there for her and he would. He embraced her small petite waist in his arms and returned the kiss she so happily gave.

"Dad, I forgot my wallet." Sesshomaru said as the trio reached the Phantom.

"It's quite alright, son. I will have no problem paying."

"Yeah, but I want to treat you." He said as he walked back to the clinic. Sesshomaru's wallet was in his pocket, but the real reason he wanted to go back was to apologize to Rin. She didn't deserve the lashing she got. He hated himself that he couldn't say this to his father, but what was he to do? He reached the door and before he opened it he looked through the slender rectangular windows of the door and saw Rin and his little brother kissing. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what came over him, but he was sure it was jealously, but quickly shook that off. He growled low as he stormed back to the parking lot. He was furious and didn't know why. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit the feelings he had for the small doctor he became attatched to. _If that's her true desire... _He couldn't believe the many emotions that racked him.

"Son, did you find your wallet?"

"Yeah." He said as she walked over to the car and got in. "Well, let's go." His father said as he drove off.

_A man of my stature shouldn't be so enraged that my Rin...Rin...is kissing my little brother. I have a perfectly beautiful woman to the right of me._ Sesshomaru shook his head of thoughts as he looked over to the smiling pychiatrist as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We're going to have a great time, Kagome." He said purposely using her first name only to ensure his meaning.

"Watch you'll see."

A/n: Another chap. It's a little slow and I really wanted to show Miroku's secret, but I guess you guys have to wait.


End file.
